browmanwoodfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Browmanwood
center|1000px : Welcome to the jungle It gets worse here everyday Ya learn ta live like an animal In the jungle where we play If you got a hunger for what you see You'll take it eventually You can have anything you want But you better not take it from me : - Welcome To The Jungle, Guns 'n' Roses Browmanwood - Présentation et histoire du projet Browmanwood est un projet visant à créer un univers JdR mature, réaliste et recherché autour d'un thème comparable au nord de l'Amérique du 19ème siècle. Créé dans les alentours de novembre 2008 sous la forme d'une simple guilde RP sur le serveur GM-Island, ce n'est réellement qu'en 2012 que Browmanwood décidera d'officiellement commencer le projet de créer un véritable univers autour de ses histoires et de son pays, les Grisonnes, cœur battant de l'univers. Cela fait maintenant trois ans que Browmanwood travaille sur la création d'un univers JdR unique, mélangeant le charme du 19ème et de l'Histoire du monde à des légendes folkloriques et fantastique tirant leurs sources des œuvres notables que nous apprécions le plus. De H.P Lovecraft à Harlan Ellison, de l'Histoire de l'Humanité aux références bibliques, Browmanwood est un nid à références historiques et fantastiques que nous n'hésitons pas à modifier et à utiliser à la recherche du parfait mélange JdR, et ce pour le plus grand plaisir de nos joueurs. Présentation et commentaires sur l'univers de Browmanwood L'univers de Browmanwood est très marqué par la grande période coloniale du 18ème et du 19ème siècle. Se basant majoritérement dans un continent comparable au nord de l'Amérique et au Canada (du Vermont jusqu'à l'Alaska), Browmanwood cherche à recréer le côté brutal de la période de la ruée vers l'Or américaine, et ce par plusieurs chemins. Les Grisonnes, le centre de l'univers, est un grand pays avec une histoire connue s'étendant sur plus d'une trentaine de siècles. C'est dans ce pays à l'histoire longue que l'univers a fait connaître à ses joueurs mille et un conflits, qu'ils étaient ou soient politiques, commerciaux ou même souvent religieux, philosophiques et interethniques ! C'est un univers cruel et tristement réaliste, un univers qui, d'ailleurs, se voit doté d'un thème récurrent :'' l'orgueil des hommes''. Browmanwood est aussi très marqué par le mythos biblique ; et croyez-moi, quand je dis très marqué, je veux dire très marqué ! L'orgueil, thème récurrent au sein de Browmanwood, est le péché le plus important de la Bible ; il est celui qui apporte les autres péchés, qui tente l'Homme à faire encore et toujours plus. Cette tentation de l'univers est très présent. Les Grisonnes est une nation créée sur la légende d'un homme devenu Dieu, rapidement comparable à une figure messiatique notable, comme un Jésus de Nazareth ou un Héraclès celtique devenu Dieu Le Père. Ce genre de légende peut marquer un homme intelligent et ambitieux, pouvant même lui donner envie de suivre l'exemple de cet homme, de ce seigneur qu'il considère comme père. C'est dans ce monde si beau assombri par les Hommes que Browmanwood se place. Dans un univers divisé par des centaines de mouvements philosophiques et politiques, pensez-vous pouvoir vous y forger un nom ? Les liens de Browmanwood *Forum de Browmanwood - forum de disccusion & archives officielles des mises à jours de Browmanwood